The New Boy In Town
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: When Kurt Hummel is forced to move from his beloved NYC to Lima Ohio, how will McKinley's resident badass react? Badboy!Blaine oneshot that anderpson requested for my 100th review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ok, so this is my 100****th**** milestone prompt for anderpson. She (or he, still not sure) requested a badboy!Blaine story. Honestly, this isn't my best story, but I've been sick as a dog lately and it's affecting my brain. Hopefully it's still good-ish.**

_The New Boy in Town_

Kurt's life was now officially the epitome of suck. His dad had decided they needed to 'get away from the city noise' and 'settle down somewhere nice.' So he'd moved them from his beloved New York, to Lima, Ohio. _Ohio_. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was entering into a new school five months into the year.

Like he said. Epitome of suck.

It took a few days for him to unpack and get registered into the nearest school. He showed up there a few minutes before class was supposed to start, and grabbed his schedule from the head office.

He hadn't meant to piss him off. Really, he hadn't. He was just staring at his map, trying to find his way to science, and he managed to slam into someone. He was maybe half a head shorter than him, but when they collided his body was unyielding. He didn't seem to be jostled at all, whereas Kurt went flying to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you-" a voice began to snap, before cutting off. Kurt groaned and sat up; rubbing the back of his head before looking up at the boy he'd bumped into.

Painted on white jeans hugged slim calves, leading up to muscular thighs. His red jacket hung open to expose a tight black shirt, which hugged his muscles in all the right ways. Brown hair that managed to look both overly jelled and incredibly soft at the same time. The last thing Kurt saw was his eyes. Half open light brown orbs that shone with something he couldn't define.

"Yo Anderson, the fuck?" a boy with a mohawk snapped from behind him, shoving him in the shoulder. The brunette shook his head for a second before turning toward the group behind him.

"Yeah, go ahead guys. I'll catch up with you later." As they were talking, Kurt packed everything back into his messenger bag neatly and stood up, grimacing at the dirt on his clothes. Gross. A blonde brushed against his shoulder as the pack of jocks walked away. Kurt glanced at him and he smiled, winking. Kurt prayed he wasn't blushing.

The blonde's eyes glanced away for a moment before he pursed his lips and frowned. He didn't look at Kurt again as he walked away. Kurt sighed and shook his head a little as if to clear his head, before turning and almost bumping into the brunette again. He tried to step around him, only to find the boy standing in front of him again, smiling, no, smirking at him.

"Can I help you?" he huffed. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Aw, a goodie boy. How cute. I'm Blaine. You're the new kid everyone's talking about." He said as if it was obvious.

"You're powers of deduction astound me. Now I'd prefer to maybe _not_ get detention on my first day. I had a perfect record in NYC and I don't plan on spoiling that now." The whole time they were talking, Kurt had been trying to step around the jock, only to be stopped every time.

"Well, why don't you reconsider that and join me for a smoke?" Blaine offered, smirking confidently. Kurt rolled his eyes and tried not to yell as the last bell rang and the halls cleared.

"No thanks. Now move or I _will_ kick you in the nuts. Why do you think I was expelled from my last school?" as Blaine was mulling that over and trying to figure out what exactly he'd said, Kurt spun around him easily, sending a silent thanks to ballet lessons, and jogged down the hall to his first class.

"Nice moves sexy." He heard Blaine comment behind him.

*break*

"Hey baby." Kurt sighed and set his books in his locker before looking up at his new stalker.

"I'm not your 'baby'." He reminded before turning back and getting out his homework. A week Blaine had been following him around, the constant little touches and innuendos getting on his nerves and under his skin.

"Oh, come on babe." He continued as if Kurt hadn't spoken, resting a hand on either side of his head and moving in much to close for comfort. "it's our anniversary, don't I at least get something for that?" he teased, leaning in so his lips brushed across Kurt's ear as he spoke, the feather light touch was both annoying Kurt and making his stomach twist unfamiliarly.

"Ah yes, a week of you trying to, as you so eloquently put it, 'tap my sweet ass'." He remarked. Blaine smirked against his skin when he heard the barely-there tremor in his usually cocky voice. "Look, I'm tired of you fallowing me around and you clearly don't understand basic human behavior so I'll explain this in a way even _you_ should hear. I." He pointed to his chest slowly. "Do not." he shook his head firmly. "Want you." He pointed to Blaine, and quirked an eyebrow. "Understand?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pressed closer, until Kurt was squished between his body and the locker. Those gorgeous green eyes fluttered for a few seconds, looking shocked. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in his ear before stepping away and walking briskly down the hall, leaving a slightly panting Kurt behind him.

*break*

"I see the way you stare at me Kurt. We both know you want me. Stop lying to yourself." Blaine growled possessively.

Their foreheads touched and a hand rested on his shoulder, holding him gently but firmly against the lockers behind him. Kurt stared down into brown lust filled eyes and tried not to let him know how much the proximity was affecting him. The musky smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of leather and a faint hint of motor oil, the way he slowly licked his lips as his eyes ran appreciatively down Kurt's lean form, the butterflies that were making themselves known in his stomach.

_Bad boys need love too honey._ His mother's voice echoed in his head. _They're just good boys who have more fun._

With that thought in mind, Kurt surged forward, his lips crashing against Blaine's with a satisfied groan. Instantly, Blaine's rough hands were on his neck, pulling him down further and taking control, his tongue dancing along Kurt's lower lip, biting it sharply before he laved away the pain.

"My. House. Now." Blaine growled, trying to kiss him and speak at the same time.

"It's the middle of the school day." Kurt complained, his hands running down Blaine's chest in a direct contradiction of what he was saying.

"Don't care. I've waited too damn long for this." Blaine snarled, grabbing the taller brunette by his upper arm and dragging him down the hall. Kurt grumbled for a moment in protest but followed anyway.

"Oh… my… gaga." he stopped in his tracks, not sure if he should be excited or horrified. "A motorcycle. You drive a fucking motorcycle?" he shouted, staring at Blaine. The jock just laughed and grabbed an extra helmet, passing it to him. Kurt grimaced but put it on anyway. Hopefully his hair would survive.

"Hold on tight." Blaine smirked as Kurt climbed on behind him. They tore out of the parking lot and Kurt yelped, tightening his grip and pressing into Blaine's back.

Blaine had to catch him when he stumbled off the bike, smirking as Kurt shook his head, dazed. "I am _never _riding that thing again." Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, anchoring him and leaning down to kiss him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled away, staring down at him. "And I'm not having sex with you." He insisted. Blaine's eyebrows rose.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his hand, unravelling himself from Blaine's arms and pulling them toward the front door. The door was unlocked, so he dragged him straight in and sat on the couch. Blaine sat next to him, still looking a little confused.

"So, considering you let me drag you to my lair in the middle of the school day, yes, I was assuming we were going to fuck." He said blatantly.

"I don't do one night stands." Kurt responded, equally blunt. "Yes, I like you." He clarified as Blaine opened his mouth to protest. "But I want an actual relationship. Or at least an attempt at one. I'm not going to follow you around Anderson, you're gonna have to work for it if you want anything to do with me."

Blaine stared at him for a few long moments before he smirked a little. "You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked. Kurt was a little taken aback, but nodded.

"I've never kissed a guy before today. Well, not that counted." He mumbled. There was an odd silence before Kurt sighed and looked Blaine in the eye. "So?" he asked.

Blaine smiled slowly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Sounds good to me, baby."

_The end._


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne


End file.
